Vulcan Sexual Habits
by T'Riva's Sarek Sanctum
Summary: Captain Kirk discovers a pre-reform Vulcan text on the science of flirtation and seduction, and decides to test it on Ambassador Sarek during negotiations with a very sexual, free-loving  people.
1. Chapter 1

**Vulcan Sexual Habits**

**Author: **T'Riva**  
>Pairings: <strong>Kirk/Sarek, Sarek/himself, original characters**  
>Warnings: <strong>NC-17, seduction, voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation, sex & humor**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Paramount owns these guys; I just take them out to play and don't get paid.**  
>Summary: <strong>Captain Kirk discovers a pre-reform Vulcan text on the science of flirtation and seduction, and decides to test it on Ambassador Sarek during negotiations with a very sexual, free-loving people.

**Constructive criticism always welcome!**

Kirk didn't know where his obsession began, perhaps it was the restraint of the species, or perhaps the even more reserved nature of the only two Vulcans he knew-Spock and his father. He had been told it was due to their shouldering the legacy of the house of Surak. Upon meeting several other Vulcans, and seeing glimpses of emotion in only minutes and a more relaxed attitude, he agreed.

He had always known that Spock was insecure about his Vulcanness and so had to act more Vulcan. Spock was appraised often to determine just where he was human, if only an extra blink.

Sarek had the public eye trained on him with his position representing Vulcan as ambassador and as male head of the highest family. He was expected to appear Vulcan incarnate, though Kirk noticed his slips, whether it be a passionate speech in the Federation Council, looking like a love-sick puppy with his wife, or tossing a Tellarite.

He heard the argument that Gav lunged for Sarek's throat, but also saw Sarek's barely perceptible smug expression afterward, and heard word for word what was said when he watched the reception holo-vid. It was clear Sarek had had enough of Gav and wanted to bring the matter to a head, a bulkhead. He awaited an excuse to get physical, Kirk presumed.

A dangerous and unrestrained violence almost ended their race, and Surak had saved them. He thought it interesting that it was only the anger was discussed, when, in fact, it was all of the emotions were more extreme he found out, including lust. His perusal of their history showed an amazingly erotic element in all of their artwork before the Reformation. The songs, poetry and painting illustrated rapturous groping, licking, sucking and fucking, lots of it, and in every imaginable way. He thought it curious that that part of their history seemed to have been censored.

He had turned to finding black market Vulcan erotic art, and then more factual information on their sexual nature. And, as in most civilizations, suppressing the material made it spring up all over surreptitiously, even authenticated versions. He only had to search for it, and have the money to buy the pirated materials, before Kirk found a supply to answer so many interesting questions and peak his curiosity even further, to the point of his now undaunted obsession.

Due to their long warrior background, bisexuality became the norm, and somehow translated into a biological necessity due to _pon farr_. To this day, it seems that Vulcan males, with few exceptions, are bisexual. But due to their dwindling population and low birth rates it likely became imperative to sublimate the same sex unions to save their race by creating the tradition of betrothing and then bonding to the opposite sex at a young age to build a telepathic connection hard to break.

To Kirk's astonishment, he found a detailed book on sexual cues that Vulcans seem to read off of one another, similar to flirting, an interesting science still unrealized by even most humans of what attracts one to each other, yet is rarely understood. Being Vulcans, they researched it thoroughly in pre-reform times-quantifying and tabulating the smallest details so that it read like a recipe for sex, just pick your Vulcan. Though he assumed there had to be some 'pheromone fit' between the potential partners to be effective.

Kirk had found a possible gold mine, and while he didn't intend to torture any Vulcan out of sadistic impulse, and had no serious homosexual leanings himself (or at least not yet, but he always kept his mind open to any sexual possibilities) the idea of testing these theories was too intriguing, too seductive. It seemed as if fate had intervened to open his eyes to this new a potential.

Also, he needed to know if this was purely fanciful as the many pseudo-sciences that existed on Earth, or real, and therefore likely dangerous in the wrong hands, especially with humans' general affinity for, and curiosity with, Vulcans; too many to the point of obsession that it has its own term, Vulcanfilia, too commonly understood and seen. It was his duty, to couch it in Vulcan terms, he decided (with a grin) to explore the possibility, at least.

He had thought to use Spock as his first subject, since he was always close by, but felt concerned about the fact that his first officer might get the wrong idea, or that he might hurt their close friendship or so-effective command team and persona. But soon after his practice sessions alone were complete and he desired a test subject, a perfect situation developed.

They were to transport Ambassador Sarek to a world considering Federation membership. They had wanted both the ambassador himself as well as a representative of Starfleet so that they may meet with their supposed future 'protector.' There would be allowed no aides or secretaries, the reason for this was not provided. But it certainly fit well into his plans.

It was a communal type of people among a beautiful landscape of airy and moss-draped woods, as if plucked out of "A Midsummer Night's Dream." The humanoid-type inhabitants lived under feather-light, almost transparent tents. The people seemed not to think in terms of modesty or commitment, and in fact, seemed to couple quite randomly, often in the open, with no thought as to who might see or hear. They thought it perfectly appropriate to provide Kirk and Sarek with a single bed between them and no chance at privacy, unless they walked off into the woods.

It had been at their initial meeting when Kirk made his first move. Like a symphony, Sarek's usual grace and understated charm orchestrated an atmosphere of acceptance and generosity. Their possible new members were beaming and Sarek radiated his approval.

Kirk smiled and attempted to look competent and imposing though he felt that he rather blended in instead, which both irritated him and fueled the fire of his new expedition into the nether land of Vulcan sexuality. They had been tying up loose ends of this first session when Kirk started at Step One by catching Sarek's eye.

"Yes, Captain?" Sarek asked, looking curious.

Kirk held Sarek's eyes for the recommended count that pushed past the glance of acquaintance, longer than the look of a friend, but short of a threat, before glancing away. That should translate as sexual interest-almost predatory, yet without enmity.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a soft smile that was neither professional nor warm, something more animalistic, aggressive, like the pre-reform Vulcans might have radiated-he hunter stalking its prey.

Sarek looked somewhat confused, then blinked and turned back to collecting up their materials. He had much experience with many races, Kirk decided, that he had an understanding of how responses might not quite fit expectations. A learned tolerance and patience. Kirk let his gaze drift slowly down Sarek's body, imagining that he was still probably aware of Kirk's perusal through his peripheral vision, and not aware that Kirk realized this. Sarek's lips only tightened slightly.

On their way back to their hut, Kirk followed Sarek across the soft, spongy ground that would likely allow him to sneak up on Sarek later and spy on him, he realized. Scanning his form, he noticed the tight buttocks and muscled back, letting his thoughts lead him where they never had before. He had always appreciated the ambassador aesthetically from the moment he had first seen him approach across the shuttle bay on the journey to Babel. It was obvious from the crew's reaction that they also found him quite attractive.

But Kirk never let his mind wander into the realm of homoerotica. Was finding it more pleasing than he would've thought. He was getting turned on by watching the muscles shift and transfer their tension in Sarek's backside, the pull of the fabric across his broad back, as they followed the slight path and , and smiled at this new opportunity to push his experiment.

"Ambassador?"

Sarek slowed, stopped, and turned to Kirk with a relaxed, somewhat curious, expression.

Kirk straightened his posture, pressed his hips forward, so his slight erection would be more noticeable, and knew that his eyes should have noticeably dilated, and helped them along with the thought that Sarek would have to undress in front of him soon and imagining him removing his pants. He noticed Sarek's eyes flick down to the erection and away, looking vaguely uncomfortable as he met Kirk's eyes again.

"Captain?"

Kirk approached with that same soft, fuck-me smile he used on the ladies. Stepped closer than Sarek would feel comfortable with. Being the diplomat, Kirk was certain that the Vulcan wouldn't step away and risk insult. He gave a curious look, and leaned even closer. Sarek's expression faded to stone. "You smell good. Is that cologne?"

Sarek flushed slightly, likely at the intimacy of the action and remark. "Vulcans do not wear cologne, Captain." But he didn't comment on the illogical use of adorning one's body with unnecessary scents, which Kirk would have expected of any Vulcan. Kirk remembered Spock mentioning that the captain's own pheromones would more likely attract the ladies than his cologne.

Kirk cocked an eyebrow and still the fuck-me smile. "I assume we're having dinner together?"

Sarek blinked at that. "That would seem unavoidable since our meals will be delivered to our hut and we are its only residents." He turned rather abruptly and continued up the path.

Did he imagine the flippant tone? Kirk let his arm swing and brushed Sarek's hip, acting as if he hadn't noticed, but saw Sarek flinch ever so slightly at the contact.

Sarek put distance between them, seemingly bothered but likely unsure whether Kirk's forwardness was intentional or just another facet of his odd personality that Sarek found intriguing but unpredictable. The idea of the captain flirting with him would be the last thing he would likely think of, Kirk surmised.

The ambassador had surely heard of his reputation with the ladies with his race's excellent hearing and the amount of time spent so far on the Enterprise. Sarek had seen him flirt with several females, even since they arrived.

After they reached the hut, as Kirk predicted, Sarek politely ignored Kirk's seemingly inappropriate behavior and began to change into more casual attire for the long, cooler evening ahead. The sun was near the horizon, yet the several moons were already apparent so that it appeared the daylight would only be dimmed as if for a candlelight dinner, which Kirk thought entirely appropriate.

Sarek hadn't seemed to notice Kirk watching him undress to bare skin. Kirk took the time to admire the Vulcan's smooth skin that rippled with muscles beneath. It seemed almost entirely unblemished accept for the various scars from his many missions. He had heard that Vulcans didn't utilize cosmetic surgery for something so minor as a scar, as long as it didn't distract or impede function. He appreciated the taut, well-shaped buttocks and muscled thighs. His skin was a shade or two bronzer and richer than Spock's fairer complexion that appeared a bit greener.

Sarek turned to Kirk to reach for his warmer evening clothes and caught the captain watching him. Sarek's Vulcan lack of modesty kept him from turning away, but his curiosity finally got the better of him as Kirk allowed himself to stare at Sarek's front side without embarrassment or usual propriety allowing Sarek some semblance of privacy. His gaze drifted to Sarek's genitals-a well-endowed male, even for his broad-chested, 6' 2" frame-and wondered at Amanda's petite frame accommodating such.

He flicked his eyes up to Sarek's. "Your wife's a lucky woman." The tone was a little lewder than he'd even meant it to be, but he'd started to imagine touching that thick organ displayed before him, cupping the hefty balls in his palm The huskiness in his voice had been unexpected even to himself.

Sarek froze at that, a tinge of green on his cheeks. He'd embarrassed him; Kirk felt shock that was all it had taken.

He backed off a bit, "I just mean you're still in great shape, sir."

Sarek looked puzzled. "I am only 104.342 Terran years in age, Captain, equivalently about your age now. Vulcans age more slowly than Humans."

"You look good," Kirk added unnecessarily with the 'fuck-me' smile and another obvious sweep of Sarek's body. "Those robes you often wear hide to much."

Sarek's mouth quirked at that and an eyebrow climbed; he looked irritated and perplexed. "Perhaps there are benefits in such," he said coolly and turned to pull on what appeared to be very form-fitting pants and tunic made of an almost flimsy thinsulate material that barely veiled his nice package. Kirk smiled at how the usual Vulcan immodesty in casual attire would attract more attention on this planet than even on Earth.

He had heard that Vulcans were starting to change their casual attire to bulkier and less revealing around most other species, especially humans and Deltans. Too many incidents had occurred and the general attitude of the public was to blame the victim for his attire being too tempting. But Vulcans were also rarely available or interested, creating a base of resentment and irritation with them that though was illogical, was certainly Human or Deltan enough.

Kirk swore, as Sarek turned back toward him, that he could, at the right angle, see the double ridge pressing the fabric. He wondered if he might be able to flirt with Sarek enough to see it clearly through those pants. He thanked the stars this planet's normal temperature was close to 100 degrees, with only the slightest variation from day to night. He might be a little hot, but it allowed a nice view of the ambassador. It was warm enough that a robe was unnecessary, and Sarek would try to adjust in almost any way to fit in to ease the inhabitants discomfort.

Sarek was watching him quizzically. "Are you feeling well, Captain?"

Kirk couldn't help but tease a little, "I was about to ask you the same thing, sir. You looked a little flushed there for a moment."

Sarek's jaw tightened ever-so-slightly. "Perhaps you are feeling the 'cabin-fever' as your kind puts it. This society seems quite permissive. You might seek out one of the many females that looked…cooperative, to slake your…energies."

Kirk realized this was a semi-subtle insult. He had successfully angered the ambassador, but his flirting was subtle enough, or Sarek found it distasteful enough, not to refer to it specifically. Easier to imply Kirk was undisciplined, oversexed and likely unaware of his seeming predation.

Kirk decided to try to divert the ambassador with his famous innocent and hurt expression that could be quite convincing. "I was enjoying your company, sir. I have always respected and admired you. I'd hoped you'd also be gratified to share this mission with me."

Sarek blinked at that; his brows knitted. "Forgive me, Captain. Perhaps my separation from my wife is affecting me more than I realized. I meant no insult."

Bullshit, Kirk thought, but afforded a complacent look of relief. "Yes, it is…unsettling…to be around such permissiveness, and be…alone." He felt more than saw Sarek stiffen at that. Sarek may not have implied that he missed sexual relations with his wife, but Kirk had no trouble inferring so, albeit in a polite-sounding way. And Sarek couldn't clarify without discussing his sex life.

Kirk continued, "There appeared to be quite a few females with their eyes on you also, Ambassador." Kirk was beginning to enjoy the ambiguity game that was Sarek's irritating forte. He didn't exactly say the ambassador would have sex with one of the locals in the absence of his wife, just as Sarek hadn't actually said Kirk could go have sex with one or more of them. He met Sarek's stare with a pleasant and wholesome farm boy smile, ripened from many years in Iowa. "Shall we sit down to dinner. It should be along any moment."

Sarek merely nodded, but Kirk caught a quick double take from Sarek, as if trying to catch some duplicitous expression Kirk might allow. He was very much enjoying Sarek's company and grinned only when he turned away to step around the table, his face out of view. The ambassador was a brilliant and interesting man who could be quite gracious and charming when he desired. But Kirk was enjoying his darker, stealthier and sexier side at the moment, a bundle of hot coals that might be poked into a fire.

He had heard once that Sarek had said that his teasing of Amanda had rather potent benefits; Kirk, being into the teasing game himself, realized immediately what Sarek had meant. Bad boys were sexier, and teasing was enough to spice up those private times. The comment had given Kirk a window into Sarek's mostly hidden personality, adding to his already significant complexity and depth. Sarek often played humans like chess pieces-in diplomacy and, sometimes, in his personal life. Kirk would enjoy a bit of his own play against Sarek.

Half-naked, nubile young women brought trays of food in and set them about the table. Finger foods, all vegetarian as prescribed by this culture, but rich and decadent nonetheless. The richness would likely be unappreciated by Sarek and likely to give Kirk a stomachache. But the oils would allow for a lot of seductive finger-licking and sucking. Which gave him another idea. He motioned to one of the pretty servers. "Could we get a vessel of _qua-lae, _please?"

Sarek saw the pretty server smile hugely at Kirk and then Sarek, who closed his eyes, likely not only at the complete lack of discretion, but the impression it gave.

Kirk saw Sarek's reaction. Forced himself not to smile. "What?" He asked a little too innocently.

Sarek stared at him. "You do realize what you asked for?"

"Yes, lubricant. They said just to ask and they'd bring it. They were probably wondering why we hadn't asked for it sooner, surely they are all…busy with their own…by now." Kirk smiled. "I was just curious, since they offered it so often today."

"You asked for _us_, and for only one vessel," Sarek said, still sounding irritated to Kirk's ear.

"I thought you might be curious to see it, too." Kirk dug into the food, as if nothing out-of-sorts had occurred.

Sarek stared at him. "They would assume _we_ would want to use it."

Kirk only stared as he chewed, not at all careful with the greasy food so that he would have more to lick and suck.

Sarek continued, tensing, slowing his speech as if speaking to a dense child. "We showed no interest in any of their females who offered themselves to us."

"Your point, sir?" Kirk was having difficulty keeping the grin off his face. He imagined steam coming out of Sarek's ears.

"They will now assume we will be having…making use of…that lubricant…between us."

Kirk so wanted to tell Sarek that all he had tried to point out to Kirk was not only clear long back, but intended to fluster his reserve for Kirk's amusement, but he feared how angry Sarek would become at that, and besides, he wanted the game to last. He allowed realization to dawn on his face after several believable beats. "Ohhhh."

He went for a little more mileage, "Well, you are quite handsome, and did I mention that your body…"

"Yes," Sarek uncharacteristically cut him off. "We should eat before the large quantity of grease congeals to make these dishes even less appetizing."

Kirk took full advantage of the tasty oils that continually coated his fingers. He licked and sucked his fingers to full abandon and much noise, noticing Sarek's discomfort. He began to judge which finger misfeasance had the greatest effect on the Vulcan and more efficient at making his companion as uncomfortable as possible.

He had known that Vulcans never licked or sucked their fingers in public no matter how messy their food, for the simple reason that Vulcans were very tactile, and their hands extremely sensitive, in fact, one of the top erotic locations on the body. He tried not to think of an analogy on humans that he would be licking. And then he did, he couldn't help himself. He covered his smile with a greasy wipe of his mouth, smearing more about to clean up.

Sarek picked at bits of food, obviously either not hungry, unenthused with the fare, or completely disgusted with Kirk's behavior. Then another idea came to mind. Vulcans lost their appetites when aroused. Perhaps he was having more success than he thought! And Sarek was eating so little, that Kirk began to wonder if there wasn't another reason he remained at the table. It wasn't like Sarek to dilly-dally.

"Sarek?" Kirk said, taking full advantage of his companion's lack of attention to brush his fingers lightly down his hand-a significantly erotic act toward a Vulcan. Sarek jumped and jerked his hand from the table. Kirk provided a thoughtful expression as he dipped his finger in and out of his mouth. Sarek stared momentarily, flushing again, before he looked over Kirk's shoulder instead.

"What are you looking at?" Kirk asked, imagining that it be like trying not to notice someone masturbating. He looked somewhat disconcerted and uncomfortable. He seemed to have lost interest in his food altogether but yet he didn't get up from the table. Perhaps he hoped Kirk would leave first and began to seriously wonder at the affect he had had on the ambassador.

"Nothing," Sarek said, tonelessly.

Kirk smiled. "Can be very distracting with all of the…physical activity…occurring around us. So can Vulcans really meditate away those frustrations?" He gave his most innocent expression.

The Vulcan turned to stone again. "I think I once told you that what a Vulcan meditates on is a most personal thing, not to be discussed." His tone was cool; he seemed to want to deflect Kirk's curiosity, or perhaps any argument to more easily let the subject die.

Kirk had done some reading up on why Vulcans meditate since he had seen it was such a necessity for Spock and especially at Sarek's angry comment regarding such just before he collapsed on the journey to Babel. He now understood why that subject was such a bur for Sarek.

Vulcans meditated to sublimate their emotions that had built up by using logical analysis of events, but those emotions usually included a significant dose of sexual frustration. Emotions and sex-two things Sarek certainly would not want to discuss. Kirk decided that Sarek's need for meditation was too much to avoid embarrassment that moment.

As a noise caught Kirk's attention just outside the dome behind him, Sarek stood quickly, turned away and fairly stalked across the cabin. "I will be meditating for the next few hours if you don't mind."

Kirk missed his chance to catch whether Sarek had an erection, and sighed. He realized Sarek's comment had been rhetorical and polite, but he was tempted to say yes, he did mind, that he didn't want Sarek to destroy his only possible evidence. How would Kirk ever know if the cues had actually worked? He truly felt the scoundrel, for a moment or two but when else would he have such an opportunity, and such an environment?

Sarek kneeled at the far corner of the dome cover. His head bowed and his hands in front so that he looked almost to be praying. It seemed such a submissive pose for such a dominant male to take. He had seen Spock meditate often, but the son seemed like a lamb compared to the father, and it almost seemed an oxymoron and, at the same time, almost erotic to watch the ambassador settle into an almost vulnerable, if not sacrificial, pose, hardly conducive to what to all intents and purposes still seem like such a warrior people.

Kirk stared at the knelt figure trying to fathom what to do when their young server bustled back toward their dome for the dishes. As courtesy in this culture required, they each had to acknowledge another with a common greeting of the people, which was only a short greeting and a hand signal requiring both hands.

He noticed Sarek quickly rise to greet the young woman as she entered and so therefore was able to face away from the captain. The woman happened to look down near his crotch however and say something Kirk missed and Sarek replied with a courteous 'please do not concern yourself'. To which the young woman responded that she would very much like to extend _all_ of the courtesies 'to his honor,' as they called him. She looked quite enthusiastic.

Sarek responded, "That will not be necessary, I assure you." She looked disappointed, and turned to Kirk, who had watched intently. She smiled and nodded in what appeared to be understanding.

She approached and grabbed at the dishes with a big smile at Kirk. "I will return quickly with the vessel of _qua-lae,_" she said loudly enough for Sarek to hear. With this she looked over at Sarek and back to Kirk, further evidence as far as Kirk was concerned. But he might get even more…

"I don't think we'll need the vessel of _qua-lae_, after all," Kirk said.

The young woman looked confused. "But his honor might," she said quite confidently.

"I don't think he will," Kirk said.

"Perhaps your peoples are different?" She asked. "They don't prefer _qua-lae_ to join?"

Kirk tried not to grin at her concern for their comfort, knowing she herself was causing severe discomfort for Sarek as he tried to meditate. He was sure that Sarek was intent on every word and willing her, as much as any Vulcan could, to leave.

Kirk couldn't have planned it better. "In some instances, depending on…

He was interrupted by Sarek rising to his feet suddenly. "I will be out for a walk," he said a bit brusquely and stepped out the door without turning.

The young server rushed off with the dishes.

Kirk grabbed at his shoes and followed Sarek surreptitiously.

**End of Chapter One (Chapter Two coming soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulcan Sexual Habits**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Sarek walked away from the settlement and headed out into the hills. He appeared and disappeared in the distance as the shadows of the trees shaded him. Kirk kept enough distance so he wouldn't be discovered. He could hide quickly enough should he turn around.

Sarek dropped out of sight and Kirk frowned and slowed. Had he been spotted? He stepped aside into the brush and crouched down, but Sarek didn't reappear. Instead, he heard footsteps approach from behind. Someone followed _him_. Whether purposeful or inadvertently he couldn't guess, but the peoples of this planet were quite peaceful, and so he merely waited, still hidden, to see who it might be.

The pretty, young female that had served them dinner and taken away the dishes appeared. She passed by with seeming purpose, looking confused and around as if she'd lost somebody. Kirk assumed he'd been followed then. He took the opportunity to gaze at her body unnoticed- a little slender for his tastes, and a little young, but these people all seemed younger than they should be and had a less obvious appearance of aging, even less obvious than Vulcans.

She passed by, heading the direction Sarek had taken. He waited a few minutes so that if Sarek had been awaiting whoever had followed, he'd only think it one of the natives ever-curious and helpful. She disappeared over the ridge.

He slipped out, immensely curious. Hurried along the path focusing his footfalls on the moister patches to remain as quiet as possible. He reached the plateau and saw before him a large meadow trimmed in tall trees, with Sarek at the center knelt upon the grass, turned from him enough that he still had no view of a possible erection. He was starting to feel like a combination of viderazzi and pervert, but his curiosity had only grown, felt he'd lose his chance if he paused any longer.

The young woman walked directly toward Sarek, likely ready to offer her services yet again. He launched down toward the meadow just as she broke free of the foliage. All but grabbed her. She only turned in ready acceptance and curiosity when any other species might have been startled, if not afraid.

"You would like something," she asked with a smile, scanning his body.

Kirk could only feel relief that the Federation had found these people first, even the thought of such equanimity and ready acceptance placed before the Klingons, Romulans or Orions made him shiver.

He smiled back at the seeming childish innocence. "The ambassador might prefer solitude," he said as he removed his hand from her arm.

She looked back toward Ambassador Sarek. His head was now ducked and his hands were clasped as if praying. "I only mean to check for his needs," she said.

Kirk smiled at the all-inclusive offer always on these people's lips. If they opened a resort, they'd be wealthier even than the Vulcans. But they weren't materialistic and so wouldn't care but to please. "I think he'd refuse your offer now. His people have their own way of…fulfilling their needs."

Her face screwed up in confusion. "He only sits upon the grass. He does not unclothe…" She stared at him, at a loss.

"I will check on him only," she said.

"He wouldn't like to be disturbed," Kirk said.

She cocked her head at this and nodded. "I need not disturb him. I will see if he has need, or it is being relieved." She headed off for a better view, along the edges of the meadow, hidden by brush.

Kirk almost laughed at the similarity in their quests and decided to join her. It was a strange culture, very much saturated with sex in almost every form. Some of which made even him uncomfortable. He realized he had amused Sarek greatly when he had early on asked about the use of the many animals that still hung around even though well fed and the people seemingly had no use for them. The answer had made him blush hotly. He had gotten used to the many windows filled with people watching others having sex, and being offered a prime spot to watch at almost every turn. But that was something he had never considered, even of these people.

Before long they'd traveled around far enough to see Sarek's front side, but his arms had dropped, covering the one spot they both meant to check. Sarek looked intently at the ground not two feet from him, and he didn't look pleased. He was obviously not meditating, and yet simply stayed in position, his arms uncharacteristically rubbing together, then gripping, as his head dropped again. He seemed to heave a great breath, then his arms braced upon his thighs, revealing an obvious and large erection.

Kirk immediately felt guilt. The erection looked quite uncomfortable and obviously meditation wasn't working. The woman started toward Sarek again, but Kirk caught her before she broke out into the open.

"He has need still," she said.

"Please, it's not his way," Kirk said. "He'd be more uncomfortable if you approached now."

She backed off and frowned, then sat down and watched him again. She blinked and sighed. "A very strange kind. He is pretty. Many would like to take care of his need."

Kirk chortled, and sat back. Leaving now would make them vulnerable to being caught spying. Sarek would see them should he leave on their way out, and Kirk wasn't sure how much longer he'd be staying since his meditating hadn't worked out.

He sat back as the young woman had and awaited Sarek's exit.

But Sarek didn't leave. Instead, he unfastened his pants fully, pulled them down his thighs. His erection stood out from his body, his balls tight and full just below. Kirk stared, as did the young woman. She smiled hugely at the display, and her hand sneaked down underneath her wisp of a skirt. Kirk looked away, back to Sarek. Was shocked to see his hand around his organ, his breathing more pronounced, his eyes closed.

Kirk stared at the show, disbelieving, shocked at all he was seeing. He turned to the young woman, trying to keep his eyes on her face instead of what she was doing. "We need to be quiet," he said, a little breathless.

She gave her people's sign of assent-a jerk of her head up-but continued as she watched Sarek.

By the time he turned back to Sarek, he was pumping his erection, which looked even bigger, arched over it, his eyes squeezed shut as if in pain. A low moan barely reached them. From the look of Sarek's swollen genitals, Kirk couldn't imagine it would take long at all.

But the pumping continued. Sarek's chest expanding and contracting, pressing out the slight material, moans slipping out as his pace accelerated. His face appeared tight, his mouth half open, and he seemed on the edge of release, but only continued, and continued, his moans now sounding pleading and desperate, until he stopped, still breathing hard, and shook his head.

Kirk couldn't believe it. He had been pumping for so long, his organ looking painfully engorged and ready, and it seemed as if so slight a touch should bring him off. He started to wonder if a Vulcan could masturbate, and remembered that he'd seen no mention of it in all that he'd read. He swallowed. What if a Vulcan couldn't bring himself off? What if they needed another, or worse, only their bondmate? He swallowed at what he might have done.

Finally, Sarek refastened his pants and walked away. He and the girl followed as quietly as they could. They arrived back at the hut to see Sarek again trying to meditate yet again, likely a last desperate attempt. Kirk was feeling quite guilty and now quite concerned.

"Sir?" Kirk asked.

"Yes?" Sarek's voice sounded a bit hollow.

"I sense that you are uncomfortable," Kirk began.

"It is of no concern," Sarek said, dismissive.

"But it may be, should it distract you from this important mission," Kirk said. "Perhaps I could somehow help?"

Sarek's head pulled up at that. "I don't think you understand the…issue."

Kirk paused and stepped closer. "I think I do sir."

A long silence ensued. Finally, Sarek turned and stared at him, then shook his head and turned away, back into his attempt at meditation.

Kirk had his argument ready, or at least Sarek's, conveniently. "You once said that sometimes we must do what we would normally not to foster the greater good."

Sarek sighed at that.

Kirk continued, "It would be best if all of your concentration was focused on the negotiations. These people need our protection. They don't understand how others might take advantage…" Kirk grimaced at that last. But it was a simple mistake, a cultural mistake, to assume Vulcans might be able to relieve themselves as Humans could. He hadn't had such dark intent as to leave Sarek suffering and distracted from an important mission. It was his duty to fix what he had 'misaligned', wasn't it? He felt some guilt at his possible inadvertent reward.

"I know that you'd not take advantage of these people," Kirk said, and swallowed at the irony, "…even with continual offers."

"It would be wrong," Sarek said. "We are to offer guidance through what they do not understand, as mentor. We should not take from them in their trust."

Kirk thought as much. "But I'm not so naive or trusting. Quite experienced, in fact, and cooperative, to slake your…energies…" He couldn't help the barb directed back.

Sarek was silent, his head dropped at the significance of Kirk's wording. He shifted again. Kirk had to wonder if he was exciting Sarek with even the discussion and possibility.

"I must assume that Vulcans cannot…" How was he to put this?

"It is difficult for a Vulcan to relieve himself in that way, yes." Sarek's voice was dull and tight. "I do not understand why I should be in such a state, but it would be wrong to involve you."

"How would it be wrong, sir?"

"…sometimes we must do what we would normally not…" Sarek repeated back. "I had not meant that you should make such a personal, likely distasteful, concession."

Kirk sighed. Perhaps he had been too obtuse. "Cooperative was an understatement, Sir. I was trying to be discreet, to make you less uncomfortable."

Sarek's head rose, but he didn't look around. "And had you not understated, what adjective might more closely approximate the truth?" If you would rather not say, I would certainly understand. This difficulty is not your responsibility to begin with."

Kirk swallowed at that. His guilt motivating him to be more truthful than he felt comfortable with. He cleared his throat. "I tend to flirt with beings that I find sexually attractive. It's just an ingrained habit, useful in my work," he couldn't help the bit of rationalization.

"I have also used such types of…persuasion… in my work," Sarek said. "But you didn't answer my question."

Kirk smiled at that. Sarek believed Kirk's non-answer to be a maneuver he himself often used to politely navigate around the truth.

Sarek shook his head. "I think you are making an undeserved and uncomfortable gesture for my benefit that is far beyond anyone's expectations."

Kirk sighed. It was difficult walking the line of fervent guilt and desperate desire. "To be completely honest, with no thought to discretion…I would be _eager_ to take care of your needs." Now it was his turn to blush. Sarek may need him now, but would he even consider him in this way, under any other circumstances? Afterward, Sarek may feel grateful, but Kirk might feel like the complete over-sexed idiot, or at least be viewed that way by Sarek.

"I believe you are still overly gracious," Sarek said.

"I think you'll see rather quickly physical proof that I'm not." Kirk was more amused by his admission than embarrassed.

"I am not female," Sarek said.

Kirk smiled. He couldn't believe he'd even gotten this far. "I have male partners also."

Sarek's head came up again at that. "Indeed."

"And I'm open-minded as to most aspects, whatever you have in mind…"

Sarek shifted again, his hands now gripped his thighs and his breathing had accelerated.

Kirk licked his lips and continued. He was getting overly horny now himself. He decided to push Sarek toward what he felt was the inevitable. "I would assume then that Vulcans need some sort of…orifice?"

Sarek only nodded briskly.

Kirk realized he was enjoying this too much and again felt guilty, but to turned on to stop. He could not help but draw it out, if just a bit. "A warm orifice to enter…"

He could see Sarek's arms shudder at this. "Yes." His voice was deep and throaty.

"From your marriage to Amanda, I would assume a human's would be warm enough?" He himself had a raging hard-on now just watching Sarek's excitement and prodding him so.

"Yes." Again the rough voice with a note of irritation now.

"We could call for some _qua-lae_, or perhaps I could use my mouth…"

"James…" There was a slight shudder in his voice. "Whatever you wish. I would be in your debt. I would also give you release should you need it, of course."

This was only getting better and better. He called for the _qua-lae_ from the same young server, who ran off for it. He awaited Sarek to at least stand up, but he only seemed a tight ball of misery. He reached toward Sarek's arm from an angle that he would see it coming. Sarek didn't pull away, so he grasped Sarek's arm and pulled him up and toward the bed. A little more energetically than he'd meant to.

Sarek almost stumbled where he was led, looking out of it, likely too focused on his need, which pressed largely from his groin, fully tenting his pants. His distraction would help matters, as a few of the locals had already stepped up to watch. The idea of an audience turned Kirk on so that he was getting mighty uncomfortable now, especially when he remembered Sarek's offer to give him release also.

He couldn't help eying Sarek's well-formed ass, and likely quite tight. Had to wonder if Sarek had meant Kirk could have Sarek that way, and if Kirk might be the first, perhaps the only, to take it. He did say "whatever you wish", which sounded like full consent to whatever Kirk wished, or could think of, on a world where it appeared anything goes.

He sat Sarek onto the bed. He appeared ragdoll compliant , drugged or half-conscious in his need. Almost a full-size, self-warming and fully-articulated Vulcan sex doll sold by the Orions that were quite popular, but oh-so-much-more realistic.

Kirk wrestled off Sarek's pants, but before they could get them past his knees, Sarek cried out, "Please, James…" His cock was hard and thick, his balls shining and globe- tight. His genitals seemed to throb with his need.

Kirk threw off his shirt and dropped his mouth upon it.

Sarek arched and cried out, thrusting.

Kirk only had to suck for a few moments before Sarek came, gripping Kirk's hair and gasping as he thrashed, with one last cry as a final shudder ran through him. He collapsed, lay among the now rumpled bedding, oblivious as Kirk pulled away the rest of Sarek's clothes in the bright moonlight.

The crowd had grown large , smiling and jutting their heads up in positive comment.

The _qua-lae _arrived and the young server sat close to the bed to be of assistance and watch. She took a damp towel and blotted Sarek's face. Kirk couldn't help but notice Sarek didn't notice the towel or the crowd, likely still spiraling from the intense orgasm and still in his great need.

Kirk reached for the _qua-lae _and was about to cover Sarek's penis, but instead, in a moment of strategy and tactics of a premier ship captain, he slathered it on his own and rolled the Vulcan over. Sarek _had_ offered himself, and it'd only be fair to give and receive equally, until at least Kirk no longer had any left to give.

He felt a little guilty that Sarek seemed not to notice Kirk's manipulations or gather his intent. Or the now large crowd. But this would surely bring another commonality and more understanding and acceptance to the negotiations. They would share in the one attribute that seemed so important to this people. So, in a way, he had helped the negotiations in the best way he knew and could. After all, when in Rome…

He spread Sarek's legs wide. Propped up his hips with a large pillow, and slipped a finger inside, then two, and then three. Sarek seemed to enjoy the insertion even in his dazed state, moaning at each, and seemed quite ready for Kirk.

Kirk spread Sarek's firm, round cheeks. Fixed his cock at the entrance and slammed it in, as he'd read Vulcan's liked it. Sarek cried out hoarsely at the abrupt entrance. Kirk lay himself upon the still insensible ambassador, and rode him with vigor, pounding and watching the Vulcan's body surge forward and back with his thrusts.

Sarek moaned almost continuously. The harder Kirk rode him, the louder Sarek's moans became as he gripped the bedding to take Kirk's pounding. Sarek's body began to shudder and he cried out as he came again, gasping for each breath. Kirk couldn't keep himself from shooting his load into Sarek at that. He had thought that Sarek would rouse enough by then but he only lay with his legs still spread wide.

Kirk, still hard and even more excited by Sarek's submission and the large appreciative crowd, decided on another go. Sarek appeared amenable by his lack of response. Kirk was still deeply embedded in an ass that was now plenty lubricated, and appeared ready for any number of rides. He began to thrust again, happily, marvelously, all qualms left behind. Only a well-lubed, fully unrestricted, path below. His first Vulcan ass, far from finished riding, and likely not his last-ride or Vulcan ass.

Kirk couldn't help but think what a deal those pirated materials had been. Sarek had no clue Kirk had orchestrated all, and with the smashing success this mission would be from all of the happy grins and waves of head jerks in appreciation from now multitudes, they'd likely have many more missions together, and Kirk many more opportunities, with Sarek still grateful and feeling indebted. You could say he'd found a free pass to Vulcan's ass, and chortled. A vacation on Vulcan was looking full of potential!

The End 


End file.
